In general, there are known devices used for detecting lines, pipes, metal beams, or wooden beams or studs in walls, ceilings, and floors. These devices are referred to herein as “stud finders”. Stud finders are particularly useful in the field of interior finishing work in which the locations of wooden studs behind a covering surface, such as drywall, are concealed after the covering surface is installed. For instance, when hanging an object on a wall, it is advantageous to fasten a hanger for the object onto a stud behind the covering surface. The increased vertical load bearing capability of a wall hanger attached to a stud is highly desirable compared to the load bearing capability of a wall hanger attached to a wall anchor in the covering surface or only to the covering surface itself.
When a stud is located behind the covering surface, the position of the stud is frequently marked so that a hole can be drilled into the covering surface and the stud. Significant dust and other debris are generated when the covering surface, particularly drywall or plasterboard, is removed during the drilling operation. This accumulation of dust and other debris is often unwanted because of the tedious cleanup associated with removing drill debris from finished interior spaces. Therefore, improvements to devices for interior finishing work that enable a single device to locate objects enclosed in or behind media and collect portions of the media when the media is removed to expose the objects are desirable.